Say What?
by IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes
Summary: What happens when Peeta isn't the one going into the games? What if Percy and Annabeth are there too? Rated T just to be careful!
1. Getting Chosen Percy

**Welcome to my amazing story! Flames accepted! I really hope you like it... I should shut up so you can read. But, I have to do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Huner Games. Sadly.**

Percy POV

I'm confused I saved the world, Camp Half Blood, and Olympus many times… and this is how the gods repay me? By sending me into the Hunger Games? The gods think they need to test their children's strength. So they send them into a thing called the Hunger Games every ten years. Outside of Camp Half Blood there are 13 places. The Capitol (the reason the Hunger Games exist), and districts, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and 12. Anyway, the gods have to CHOOSE who they want to go into the games. Usually, Camp Half Blood fakes the demigod's death and gets them out of there. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, the demigod is killed before Camp can get them out.

The day started out like any regular day, breakfast, then training… but instead of a free period we all had to go to the campfire. Anyway, Dionysus came down from Olympus to tell us who is going… this is how it went:

Dionysus: "I'm here to tell you the demigods that are going to be tested this year. As you know our reason is not the same as the others, it is just testing the gods' children, not to get revenge. Our first to be called will be the girls. I will tell you it was a very hard decision for the gods… especially for the goddess whose daughter is going. So, going from the girl's side is… Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth: "What? No... No… No!"

Dionysus: "I'm sorry."

Annabeth: "Yeah right!"

Dionysus: "You have a point… and the boy was very hard too. From the boy's side is… Percy Jackson!"

Annabeth: "What? No! Not Percy! Please… only one comes out!"

Me: "Annabeth, I don't want to go in either, but they'll get us out. That's what they always do. You should know. You have been here since you were ten. We always fight really well together; we've been through so much. We can handle this."

Dionysus: "Yes, well the gods have already rigged it in District 4. That is where you will be pretending to be from, since Percy can control water. It is the fishing district you know. Almost everybody there knows how to swim; the gods thought it would be good for you two. You guys will have to do this again for television. We will be taking you there shortly."

I walked up to the front of the campfire. Annabeth ran up and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. She whispered, "Thank you for saving me. I…I looked like an idiot." I couldn't respond. Did she just call herself an idiot? Wow, it is probably an effect from the Hunger Games, but, it still counts. Annabeth and I stayed like that until I finally pushed her off of me. We walked to the main house and watched District's 12, 11, and 10 readings. We started to watch 9, but had to go to district 4 for our names to be called.

On the way there we were lectured by some guy dressed in all white with a gun. "You two need to know… if you have any strange abilities or whatever I am the only one who knows about it… so you can't use them. Now Annabeth, I hear your special thing is being able to plan very well. Right? Well, yes you can use that since no one else can actually see it, but Percy, you cannot control water to heal or fight. So Annabeth should get the water. Anyway, I'm trying to say keep your powers to yourself." All of the sudden we jerked forward and everything went black. The man said, "Ah, yes the time-traveling." _TIME TRAVELING… WHAT? _Then it went back to normal. He continued, "By the way, everybody has fake memories of you two. Unfortunately, they do not have you two dating. They are going to have to break you two up. They divide the girls and the boys.'' After a few minutes we were already there. When we were getting out the car he said one last thing, "Good luck!" Just like the guy said, they separate the girls and boys into two groups… some guys called over to me and I thought, "So that's what they meant when they said fake memories…" I went to join them listening to what they all called each other, the one on the left is Crichton, the one in the middle is Hayden, and the one on the right is Devon. I don't know how but I could swear I had seen them before. They started joking around about what would happen if I got in… apparently the memories have me as very weak and shy. If I get back, the gods and I are going to have a long talk.

That's when one of them came up to me, "Hey Hayden" I said as he came up to me. "Hey Percy, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…'' "Yeah, I guess. Just nervous that's all." "Please you are not seriously scared of being picked… are you? You know we would volunteer in a heartbeat." Seriously, they must be really good friends. I wish I could know them better… actually know them. That's when I realized he looked exactly like someone who died a few summers ago during the fight against Kronos. I looked at him and whispered so quietly he probably couldn't hear me, "Beckendorf?" He looked at me and nodded his head. WHAT?! He is dead! I definitely look like a ghost now. Annabeth looks over at me with a _why do you look like a _(what's the word for it) _phantom? _ Then she looks next to me and her face goes pale too. Beckendorf just sheepishly waves at Annabeth, which makes her almost faint.

I'm pretty sure I see Silena next to her, and then it's my turn to almost faint. I asked Beckendorf and he was just as stunned as I was to see her, but that confirmed it. There were at least two dead people who seemed very much alive to me, at District Four. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf.


	2. Dead People and Stupid Showers Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne or Rick so i obviously don't own them**

_Annabeth_

I was seriously on the edge of having a mental breakdown… Percy was standing with someone who he SAW die, it can be very disturbing. I looked at the girl next to me and realized it was Silena, who pretended to be Clarisse, and died trying to fight the drakon. I was going insane.

Just a few minutes after, two men named Alfred Wyat, the person in charge of the schedules or something like that, and Fenwick Adair, when he came up I'm pretty sure I heard at least twenty million sighs from my side, one mentor and a woman named Elmer Kahty, the other mentor, came up to the stage. Alfred went on and on about why there is such a thing called The Hunger Games. Finally he got to pulling the names… "First up! Like always… ladies first." He put his hand in the bowl, pulled a paper out and announced in his almost British-sounding voice, "Annabeth Chase!" He barely gave me time to put on a shocked face before he got to the boys… "Percy Jackson! Where are you two? Come up here at once!" More men dressed in white with the guns came around both of us, seriously what is with the guns, and started escorting us both up to the stage. I looked back to see the guys Percy Was standing with, with shocked/anger/confused looks on their faces. I looked over to Percy with my eyebrows up, he said," Apparently in the memory I'm really weak…" We walked up the steps and stood in front of everybody. The girls I was standing with were in tears, and the guys just looked mad now. We then were pushed into the Town Hall. Surprisingly a man with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. The first thing he did was held up his hand with what looked like… like… were those _sugar cubes? _They looked more rounded, so I guess sugar balls. He looked at me and said, "Want one? They are nothing like the food in the capitol, but they taste really good… oh yeah sorry. My name's Fenwick Adair. Annabeth right? I'm your other mentor. Look is it ok if I call you Annie?" Before I could answer he said," My time's almost up, see you on the train." And just like that he walked out. Next, Silena walked in, and said, "Fenwick? What's he doing here? Anyway, Annabeth I'm so sorry about what happened at the battle. We had to fake our death… if we didn't the gods would actually kill us. Now time for you to answer, what the heck are you doing here?" she explained. I guess I had to answer her no matter how much I didn't want to. I sighed and said, "You know how the gods send two demigods to the games?" she nodded, and I continued, "well they decided to send me and Percy here…" I almost broke down and cried, but then Silena began to think out loud, "What if Ares and Hera had something to do with it… I mean I know Ares hates Percy, he probably told Aphrodite he wanted him to go in. Probably somehow convinced her to say yes, all the gods think she is just SO BEAUTIFUL. I thought she like Percy and you… whatever. I know you hate Hera and she hates you, and I guess it's kind of hard to say no to the queen of the gods'." I thought about it. "MY GOD'S SILENA… YOU ARE A GENIUS!" I screamed. The guys dressed in white came in, I found out their called Peacekeepers, and took Silena out. "Be careful Annabeth!" The door closed, "I will..." I said even though I know she couldn't hear me. Next, Charlie came in. "Silena told me everything… did you know she was a genius?" I told him. He replied by saying, "Ok, yes, I guess I knew that, but just wonderin'. What did she say?" "She suggested some reasons why the gods might have chosen me and Percy." "Oh… I just talked to Percy." "Really what did he say? Is he freaking out like me? We talked before this but I have to know." We kept talking until the Peacekeepers came in to take him out of the room. Suddenly I realized I had a song called "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry stuck on my head. One of the girls I was standing with came in sobbing. "Oh Annabeth! I can't believe they would do this *sob* to you!" _What the heck does that mean? _"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll be fine okay? I'm sorry this sudden stress is making me forget things. I'm not quite sure how, but I can't remember your name. I'm so-"I was cut off by another sob and a quiet "Makayla. Annabeth be careful please, please. You're my best friend. Well, you and Sofia *sob*" AHA! Sofia! That's the other girl's name! The Peacekeeper came in yet again. Makayla left and all of the sudden I felt so lonely. I heard a voice outside the door, "Please you have to let me see her! Please, please!" I'm assuming its Sofia and a Peacekeeper. "Fine. But you are the last person." Sofia came in and embraced me in a death hug. Then she let go and said, "Oh my gosh. Annabeth be careful please. I can't afford to lose another bestie." She must have seen the look on my face and added, "Sorry, Makayla and I just had a fight. She wanted to see you alone and I wanted to see you with her. I don't know why, but I'm so sorry about you having to go up with your friend. I mean you two are so different. He's so… so… reserved, and you are just so outgoing, and, _popular_." Ok I was going to talk with the gods, and Percy probably will too. I could tell she was trying so hard not to break down and cry. The Peacekeeper came in, escorted her out, and Percy was just outside the door. He tried to crack a smile, but he just couldn't… it was scary. Seeing Percy not be able to do such a simple thing, I mean he's always smiling. That strange, goofy, yet so sweet smile. _No I did not just think that …_We walked out of the Town Hall and up to the train. Before we got in, the press started attacking us with questions. "Do you like sushi?" "Do you two know each other?" For that one I thought, _oh you have no idea_. And other stupid questions like, "What is your favorite color?" "Do you think your outfits in the opening ceremony will be absolutely _gorgeous?!_" Finally we made it to the train door. I looked back and saw Beckendorf and Silena trying so hard not to crack up. I wanted to smack them so badly. I stepped inside the train, and gasped, just plain out gasped. It looked exactly like one of my designs, that I hadn't shown anyone… what the? I looked around trying to act amazed for the sake of Alfred, Kahty, and Fenwick. Percy looked at me and asked Fenwick, "Hey, where are our rooms?" He led us down a hall with arched doorways, even the pictures were in the same place, when he finally stopped I was so confused. How could get this design? A girl with red hair came up to me. Opened her mouth to say something, then closed her mouth and got the saddest expression on her face. I asked what her was wrong. My answer was not from who I was talking too, it was Fenwick, "You aren't supposed to talk to the avoxes… they can't respond anyway… don't worry I won't tell Alfred though. He'll flip." "I wasn't talking to you. And why can't they talk?" "Wow, Annabeth, you looked smart, but obviously you know nothing." I was hurt by his comment, but I still wanted to know. I also knew I wanted Kahty to be my mentor, but that didn't matter at the minute. I looked over to Percy looking for help but he just stood there with a super-surprised face_. Wow my savior_… "Annabeth, the avoxes got their tongues cut out." He must have seen the disgusted look on my face an added, "As a type of punishment. Capitol's idea, not mine." He put his hands up as if he was about to surrender to someone. "If you know her, I mean how you would know her…" He looked at Percy, "Don't talk much, do ya?" I burst out laughing, and they looked at me like I was an alien… "Oh, sorry. It's just usually the other way around, where I'm quieter than a mouse and he just can't shut up…" I looked at Percy, "No offense." Well, here are your rooms." Ironically, Percy's door was painted blue and mine gray… strange. I opened the door and gasped. I think I heard Percy gasp, but I was not paying attention. My room was amazing, but it still bugged me about how they got my blueprints. My room had big arches, a king-sized bed I think with a white and gray canopy. Across the room there was a dresser and a full-length mirror. Next to the bed there was a bed side lamp, on the other side of the bed was a big, I mean like ceiling to floor big, library… stuffed with history books? Seriously? I went over to one, and opened it up to a random page it said, "This is from the 2000's. It is called a feather and ink. You would dip the tip into a little cup filled with ink, then write." Then it pointed to an Indian home. A wigwam I think. "This is what they would live in. Wearing small little loincloths and spears to fish-"I closed it before I could finish the sentence. That was just disgusting. Loincloths? What would the women wear? YUCK! I decided to take a shower. I walked over to the bamboo door and walked up to the shower. I undressed, and walked in to the shower to be greeted with about twenty trillion buttons. I pressed the big red one at the top. Water started pouring out like a dam broke. "The dam shower," I whispered quietly and cracked a smile. Remembering the dam where Percy met Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Then I pushed a blue button and the water turned blue. "AHH!" I jumped out of the line of the strange water, I stuck my finger tip in and it turned blue. _Shoot! That must be how they change their skin color… how strange… _I pressed it again and it went back to normal. I tried to find a button that was skin color, but just my luck, no such things existed. Great now I will be explained like this: a girl with blonde hair, tan skin, grey eyes, a gray streak of hair, and a blue fingertip… _oh joy_. I managed to finish the shower without going completely rainbow on anybody. _Gods that would suck..._ I walked over realizing I forgot to grab a towel, then all of a sudden a blast of air came, and I was perfectly dry, but still had nothing to cover up with. Then I heard a knock on the door. I asked who it was, it was Kahty, thank gosh. I asked if there was a robe, and to throw it over the door. She got it and said dinner was ready. I put it on and walked over to the closet, opened it up and was completely awestruck. How could people wear such strange things? There was a dress that was worse than one of Mr. D's Hawaiian shirts, with little strange flashing lights. A shirt that was almost completely clear except for some little strategically placed designs, and a pair of literally flashing lights. I took the most normal thing out, a blue dress with a clear-ish purple-ish fabric over it, but it was sooooo puffy I could barely see over it. I also took out a jean jacket that just said, "CUTIE" on the back. Surprising me by having something that normal. … Until it started flashing, but I just kept it on. I walked into the parlor to see… a really familiar face, what? Was that… RACHEL!?

**OOOOHH! Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to!**


	3. Suprises Katniss

**I'm pretty bad at writing Katniss so please don't get mad! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne or Rick so i dont own them.**

_Katniss_

I woke up to Prim screaming, "Prim, Prim… what's wrong?" "I had a nightmare, but it wasn't me going in, it was you, and… and… Gale." _What? Where did she get that? _"It's ok. I'm ok, you're ok. We'll be fine. We don't have that much bad luck." I wiped her face and got dressed for hunting. I brought some of Prim's goat cheese for Gale and my little picnic, we have every reaping day. I was worried about what she said, but how would that happen? I listened for the buzz of the 'electric' fence, and climbed over it. I walked up to a little tree and grabbed my bow and arrows. I met up with Gale at the peak of a small hill. It was big enough to look out over a meadow. A strawberry field was over to one corner, and a lake at the other. "Hey Catnip, how you doing?" "Geez! How do you do that? I've been hunting with you for a while now and you can still sneak up on me!" He handed me a piece of bread, and said, "Yes, Catnip, it is real." "Oh, ha-ha. We should go back. How many times is your name in there?" "Just 42 times, you know the odds are _definitely_ in my favor. You?" Prim's dream popped into my head and I was panicked for second, but got back under control. "ONLY 24! Gale!" We started walking back, talking about how it was Prim and Rory's first time in the reaping, etc. When we finally got to the fence we listened for the buzz, and climbed over. I walked back to my house. I walked in and Prim ran up to me, "Katniss! Will you do my hair?" "Sure, but first you have to tuck in that tail little duck." "Quack, quack." We both laughed like it was another day, and then we remembered what was going on and stopped. I did Prim's hair real quick and pretty into two braids, and went to the bathtub. I took a little bath and got into the dress my mom got out for me. It was blue and went down to my knees. It had short sleeves, and was very pretty. My mom did my hair up into a French braid. I walked out of the house with Prim sticking on my hand so much I was afraid she'd get stuck there. I walked up to Peeta and he grabbed my other hand. I guess there needs to be a little bit of an explanation. I used to have a little crush on him, and then one day I heard him playing an old game with his friends. Truth or dare, I think. He was asked and chose truth. The question was, "Who do you like and for how long?" His reply was, "Katniss, and since I was five." I heard him, so the next day at school, I decided I would embarrass him, I walked up to him and kissed him where everyone could see us. We broke apart and he kissed me again. I guess it just kind of went from there. Strange right? Anyway, we were walking to the town square, and we had to go to the different age groups. Prim started freaking out; I knelt down and hugged her. "Hey Prim? Listen we WILL be fine. I will meet you back right here after the reaping… I promise. Sound like a deal?" "Fine, but you cannot break that promise." "I won't," I said, and with that we went to the different groups. After a few minutes- of total anxiety, may I add- Elfie finally walked up to the stage and in her highly annoying voice said, "Welcome! Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! _And_ may the odds be ever in your favor! Here's a little video brought to you from the Capitol! That's right, from THE Capitol!" She said it like it was golden treasure. She pointed to the screen and an incredibly boring started playing. I zoned out mouthing the words, because I knew it by heart. Then she said, "I _JUST ABSOLUTELY _love that! Don't you? Anyway time to choose the tributes! Girls go first!" She walked over to a bowl and stuck her hand in. When she finally pulled it out, she read the paper, "Primrose Everdeen." What? NO! NO! NOT HER anyone but her! "Prim! Prim!" I started calling. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed out. Effie looked over at me and said, "Well looks like we've got a volunteer! Come on up. What's your name?" I walked up in a daze, then hardened my face and said, "Katniss Everdeen." "Well I bet my shoes that was your sister?" "Yes," She walked over to the boy's bowl. "Time for the boys!" She put her hands in the boy's bowl, dug around a little bit then said, "Gale Hawthorne!"

**Cliffhanger! I understand if you hate me right now. Sorry it's so short... I have to get back to homework. BYE!**


	4. Goodbyes, Tours, and Love Gale

**Sorry in this story, I'm making Peeta an absolute JERK! Sorry for the late warning! I don't really like Peeta though, so yeah.**

**There's never been a Gale chapter, since there all Katniss, so it may not be the best. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Suzanne and Rick. And yes I may be taking some of the scenes from THG but its ok, right? I think so.**

_This means their thinking_

_Gale's POV_

"May I repeat? Gale Hawthorne. Now, now where are you?" Effie said, and everybody looked at me. I walked up and I looked at Katniss, she was doing a pretty good job at blocking her emotions, I'm pretty sure I looked like I was about to cry. Effie kept rambling on, and then we were led into the rooms for our goodbyes. Rory burst into the room with tears streaming down his face, "I told you! You should have let me take some of the tesserae! Then you wouldn't be here!" "And risk having you here? No way am I taking that chance! Rory, you have to stay with Mrs. Everdeen and mom. Help Katniss's mom if she blacks out again, okay?" I told him. "Ok, come back, Gale. I know you can make it back," he said. I stared at him in disbelief, "Rory that would mean Katniss would have to be dead. I'm sorry," I replied. "Uh, hi honey, how are you?" my mom asked. I never heard her come in. I ran up to her and she hugged me. "Be careful, if you can't make it back, protect Katniss," she told me. "That's what I'm going to do Mom." Then the peacekeepers came in and took them out. A few people came in, but the person I really paid attention to was when Prim came in. "Hey, Prim. Are you ok?" I asked. "Don't work with her, please don't work with her. If one of you makes it back, I don't want it to be because one of you had to kill the other," she whispered to me. "Promise me that you will not work with her." "I… I promise," I answered. With that she walked out. I wasn't expecting the very last person. "Hey Gale, do I look pretty enough for you?" She said. "Madge? What? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Make sure Katniss wears the pin I gave her. Okay? All the time, in the arena, everywhere. And just because we may not be friends, doesn't mean I can't say goodbye," she said. I was stunned so all I could manage was, "Umm, uh-huh," real intelligently. She looked at me, and walked away. The peacekeepers came into the room and dragged/carried/pushed me out of the room. They led Katniss and me to the train. It looked amazing. Sadly, the best thing to do was listen to Effie's tour of the train. The first room was painted a light gray with a glass dining set in the middle. On that table, stood about twenty different platters of food. Probably enough to feed all of District Twelve, I couldn't believe how cruel the Capitol could be to have all this food and all they could spare was some grains and oil in the tesserae? The next car was the TV room, it had a plush couch in the middle and in front of that a HUGE television. A coffee table was in between the two objects with a few books on it. Next was split into two for us. It was our rooms. They looked amazing they had a huge bed in the middle of the room, a bookshelf on one side and a dresser on the other. A bathroom was off to the side. Then there was all the staff rooms and stuff. Effie decided to go find Haymitch, probably in the bar car, which we weren't allowed to go in for "special" purposes. Katniss and I decided to go to the TV room, and we both sat down on the couch. It was a little awkward until she said, "Peeta came to say goodbye. It didn't go very well. He asked me why I volunteered, and I told him so Prim wouldn't have to go in. He didn't understand, he thought I wanted to get away from him. He broke up with me." "I'm so sorry Catnip," I tried to comfort her. She looked at me. "It… we… I didn't even mean to start dating him. It was supposed to be prank that was it. Then his family started giving us free bread and I couldn't just break up with him then. Prim had never looked so happy. I don't know why you're apologizing; you had nothing to do with it." Haymitch walked in to break the tension, "So, these are the two little brave kids this year?" he slurred. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He looked at me like he was trying to decide who I was for talking to him like that. "It means you're the new kids I'm gonna see most likely die this year." _What nice thoughts_. "Hey, don't talk to him like that. He's my friend," Katniss countered. "Oh, you two know each other? Not good, not good," He said. "Seriously? Would you please stop talking in codes or whatever?" I asked him, "and maybe do your job, and tell us how to survive?" "Eager aren't we? Just let me finish this glass and then I might help you. If you treat me nicer," He said. I reached for his glass, "Ok. That's enough for you." He put his foot up on my chest and almost knocked me over. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. His mentor didn't help him at all in the games… at all," he said to me. I was about to say something when Katniss looked at me and mouthed 'shut up'. Haymitch looked at Katniss and said, "She's smart isn't she?" Effie walked in and pointed to the TV then sat down and turned on the reapings. "Come on now, let's watch shall we?" she asked everybody. We all sat down on the couch. From District One was a big guy named Cato with blonde hair and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He had a scar running from his right eye to his lip. The girl, Clove, was small but looked like she could move really fast. She had black skin, and brown eyes. From District Two was a guy in a salmon pink suit with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Marvel, I think his name was. The girl had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty but it looked like she was trying to be pretty. The kids from three didn't look like much; I wasn't paying too much attention. District Four looked pretty scary, it was where they looked harmless, but you could tell they had been trained. I didn't even think that that was a career district. The girl had long blonde hair and stunning gray eyes. Her eyes looked like they were calculating the best way to take you down. I think they said her name was Annabeth. The guy, Percy, didn't look like much. He looked like he was covering up a ferocious side of himself. He had a good build, raven black hair, and green eyes. I mean, green like the ocean green eyes. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten didn't really look like much. District eleven looked too painful for Katniss to watch. The guy had an ox-like build, Thresh, but that wasn't why it was bad. The girl, Rue, was twelve years old, and nobody volunteered for her. I guess she didn't have her own Katniss. You could tell Rue reminded Katniss of Prim. Then it showed our reaping, Katniss volunteering for Prim, me walking up. Surprisingly, I didn't look all too bad. Then it went back to Caesar Flickerman saying, "Wow! What a surprise from twelve! Haven't had a volunteer like that for what, 20 years?" Than the other guy, can't remember his name, says, "Yeah! Something like that. That Katniss girl is a one of a kind!" Then Effie shut it off. "Okay, time to eat then go to bed! We have a very very busy day tomorrow!" Effie announced. We all sat down at the table, one of the avoxes came up to me and gave me plate and cup of some brown liquid, but it wasn't coffee. Effie looked at us and gasped, "You've never had hot chocolate? They don't have it at District Twelve?" "No, uh… hot what?" I asked. She took a bun cut it in half dipped in the drink and said to try it. So we did. It tasted really good but was really sweet; I knew I would have a hard time keeping it down. When we finished, we went to our rooms. I knew it would not be an easy night with my own nightmares and Katniss' it would be loud night. When I got into my bed after skipping a shower and changing into some pajamas, I immediately fell asleep. I dreamt about the day my father died, and I met Katniss. Then I woke up to a screaming. I shot up in my bed, and figured it must have been Katniss. I walked into her bed, and there she was awake staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Catnip," I whispered. "Oh my god, Gale, you scared me. How can you still sneak up on me?" she said. I smiled, "Skill. You okay, was that you screaming? I mean I know you've told me about some days when you'd wake up screaming and sweating, but I never imagined it like that," I said. "Yeah, it was me. It was the most horrible dream," she continued, "It was about you Gale. The careers, they, they caught you somehow, and they were torturing you. Please Gale do not let that happen. It was scary seeing my best friend, covered in blood, knocked out on the ground," she said. She sounded close to tears. "Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going to let that happen," I said. She got up, hugged me, and said "I… I… I love you, Gale."

**UGHH! This one isn't that good, i had writer's block. So what do you think will happen next? Review and tell me! I can't wait till the arena! Is it short? It seems kinda short to me, uh, whatever, it was like four pages long in Word.**


	5. Questions Percy

**Hey Hey! So sorry about making you wait, you know school and all that stuff. Anyway it's kinda funny because my mom is like 'You have to watch your shows!' (BTW, I watch shows that the rest of my family doesn't like so yeah) "I'm like sorry! Too busy writing/reading!'**

**Disclaimer: Sooooo, I still can't own THG or PJO … **

_Percy POV_

After Annabeth came screaming into my room, I tried to calm her down so finally I looked at her hands and asked, "Why the Hades is your fingertip blue?" She looked at me and replied by saying, "I figured out how the people dye their skin. Stupid shower." I thought she had gone insane until she looked at me and said, "I found Rachel." Then I knew she had gone insane. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

When we finally got to the TV room I saw a girl that looked exactly like Rachel sitting on the couch. Alfred walked in and gasped, "What the… Why is she just sitting on the couch?" Annabeth thought fast, "Uh, I told her to take a break. I wanted to talk to her, and I know you can't just kill me; it's too late to replace me. Sooooo, HAH!" Alfred looked at her and saw she was serious. He sighed, "I suppose that's all right. Anyway, who wants to watch the reapings?" _He's about as bad as Chiron at changing the subject._ Annabeth immediately sat down on the couch next to the Rachel-Wannabe. I sat down next to her. Alfred turned the TV on when Kahty and Fenwick walked in, "Oh the reapings!" Fenwick said.

From District 1, there was a girl with black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and a menacing smile. The boy was a lot scarier. Not his appearance, but the fact that I had seen him before. Annabeth looked at me with fear in her eyes. He had the same menacing smile, blue mischievous eyes, and a scar running form his eye to his lips. Annabeth got up for second and said, "Can I talk to you Percy, please?" I nodded asked them to pause it and followed her out of the room. She looked up at me, her eyes anxious, "I can't go against him, I've been through way to much with him." _Him? Who's him? _I looked at her, feeling like an idiot and said, "Whose him?" She looked at the floor, "Seaweed Brain, I can't go against him, because he is… is… Luke. Luke Castellon."

**Twist! Was anybody expecting that? Please let me know! BTW, I'm not gonna update till' I get at least ten reviews. Please I have four, and this is my fifth chapter… **

**Ok, next thing, umm, this one is sadly small, like three hundred something words so i'm disapointed. Yeah, i have horrible writer's block right now.**


	6. Cheese and Crackers! Annabeth

**I'm back! Ok, so I know I said ten reviews but I'm making it 5 reviews and I now have 6. So I'm a happy camper!**

**I'm gonna answer some of the reviews**

**PrincessSerenityforever21:**

No. I wasn't expecting any of it lol but I am a little confused. Don't get the time traveling part and did panem exist while they were at cam halfblood. Anyways don't worry about the reviews mine weren't that great either but now I have like 80 on my thirteenth chapter. Update soon!

**Yay! So it was surprising? Good! I know the time traveling doesn't make any sense, but when I was re-reading it before I posted it I realized it sounded like I was saying Panem was outside Camp Half Blood, and so that's why the time traveling is there. Umm, I know I put it in fast so it doesn't make any sense; my friend read it and said the time-traveling didn't make any sense. And thanks for the mini motivational speech! 80 reviews on chap. 13…. Wow! Thanks!**

**Brackenfern:**

Awesome!

**I know right! (Sorry does that sound vain?) OH well. **

**Thanks if you reviewed!**

**24 views on chapter 5, and 172 views on chapter one? Do you guys not like it? I know I sound like a whiny kid, but I don't care. Anyway just so you know the whole Fenwick calling Annabeth dumb was on the train. They are getting to the Capitol! I'm gonna ruin the whole freaking story! **

**By the way do you think any of them are OOC? And I'm putting my other story on Hiatus for right now because it got reported… grrr. So yeah! That ruined my day, the whole reported thing. Wow. Long A/N. I need to let you guys read. Just two more things:**

**Happy late Thanksgiving! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a (Idk how old Riordan is so I'm guessing) 40 year old man? DO I?**_** Yes. **_**Wow thanks for calling me old! I'm not rick riordan so I don't own it. I'm also not Suzanne Collins, so don't own that either.**

_Annabeth POV_

We walked back into the TV room, and sat down. Alfred started it back up and relaxed. I saw he was calling himself Cato just like how Beckendorf was calling himself Jayden.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna describe everyone again just for the sake of you guys and me. Plus I don't feel like explaining it all again so I'll just give their opinions on Katniss and Gale)**

"I'm scared of those twelve kids, I mean, sure the girls might be sisters, but still, I don't want to get on her bad side and the boy seems to know her. Did you see how they looked at each other when he was called up? He also looks a lot stronger than the others," I said to Percy. "Cheese and crackers girl! Slow down, seriously. I agree with you, either don't get to know the Katniss girl at all, or be her friend, but don't become her enemy. Got it. The boy, Gale, does look stronger than the others, and yes they look like they know each other. So?" he asked me. I was still focusing on the fact that a) he listened to me and b) he said cheese and crackers instead of just saying jeez.

All of a sudden I heard Alfred squeal like a little girl, "We're here! We're finally here!" Percy ran to the window and so did I. The architecture was amazing, it was so smooth and high, it was hard to believe, but then I remembered it was the future. A lot of things could be possible. Percy started waving and said, "Imagine how much money these people could have." So I started waving too. Then we went into a tunnel for a few minutes.

The whole day was a rush. I remember being led out of the train and to our floor. I remember Alfred giving a tour and me leaving as soon as we got to my room, I know it might be way easier to get lost like that but whatever. I lay down on my bed not paying attention to anything else and closed my eyes.

I hadn't realized how hard it was for me to fall asleep on the train the few nights we were on it. Now my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep almost immediately. That night I had a nightmare, but compared to some of the dreams Percy has had and told me about it seemed like clouds, rainbows, and lollipops, but that doesn't matter. I was running next to a girl. I couldn't see her very well but I saw her hair in a braid and gray eyes. She almost fell but I caught her and kept running. She ran into somebody, Gale, and he started running the other way. I wanted to know who was running behind us, and I was about to turn around see how far away the people who were chasing us were. I turned around and fell in the process, ultimately waking me up in a cold sweat.

I got up figuring I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so I got up and went into the bathroom. I turned the light on and turned the shower on, there was a button that said **mist** and I pressed it. I dug out my last drachma and threw it in saying, "O Iris Goddess of Rainbows please show me, Luke Castellon in the Capitol, Panem" a few seconds later an image started to come up, it was of Luke, or Cato, in his bed.

I swiped though the image and went into Percy's room. He was awake staring at the ceiling. "Hey," I said quietly. He looked up at me, "Annabeth?" he asked as if making sure it was me. "No it's Barney the purple dinosaur. Yes, it's me," I said sarcastically. "Wassup?" he asked me. "I just sent an Iris Message-"He cut me off. "Want to go up to the roof? Really peaceful up there." But I got the message, no cameras, talk about it there. I couldn't believe I actually forgot that there might be cameras here.

Once we were up at the roof we walked over to the edge and looked down at the partying people. "These people are insane, celebrating for a thing like the Hunger Games?" I asked him, truly bewildered at how people could like this. Percy looked at me then the garden, "Come on, I'm gonna go for a walk in the garden. You?'' he asked me. We walked over there and he asked me to explain what I'd seen of Luke and how he was still alive. So I did.

"How the Hades is that possible?" He asked me. "Nico told me he was in Elysium, I mean unless he chose to be reborn, but that wouldn't make sense of how he still has the scar." I looked up at Percy, which was embarrassing because a few years ago I was taller than him. All of a sudden he looked at the door and immediately said, "Duck." I did as he said, but it confused the Hades out of me.

"Who are we gonna get first, Cato?" I heard someone ask. Cato is up here, _Luke is up here. _I shook my head; you can't think like that, Annabeth, what if he came after you in the Arena? I asked myself.

Percy looked at me and mouthed the word, _listen._

"Look, I don't think we should start planning, yet. Wait until after we get the scores. Go for the highest scorers and save the weaker people for last, it'll be a quick death for them. Got it? Stop talking about it for now," Lu- Cato said.

_I'm correcting myself in my head. That's sad. Oh! Now I'm talking to myself, great._ I thought to myself.

"Clove seriously! That's like the third time you've asked that, _Today,"_ somebody said. I stuck my head out a bit, but not enough for them to see me.

I saw the people from District's one and two. So I think it was Marvel, Glimmer, Glimmer, and Cato.

"I think we should try to recruit at least one more district. Umm, how 'bout Four?" Marvel asked the rest. Percy grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. I shot him an irritated look, and he just shrugged.

"Um, I don't like the girl from four. She looks dangerous," Glimmer replied. I didn't know whether to be proud or offended, so I sat there half pouting and half smirking. I must've looked insane, because Percy started silently laughing.

"Oh, come on Glimmer. You just think she's too pretty for ya? Right?" Clove asked her. Glimmer was silent for a while, but the two guys were cracking up.

"Oh, why do I want to go anywhere with you guys?" Glimmer asked herself. I smiled remembering what I said to Percy on his first quest where I volunteered to go with him.

Then Marvel replied, "'Cause you love us."

Cato then said, "Come on, let's go."

Then slowly, they left. Just when we were about to get up and go, when I saw the door open, I practically dove back down to our little hiding spot Percy following me, but not knowing why. Then Gale came up and sat down. We just sat there kinda awkwardly because we're like: _What do we do now_? After a few quiet minutes Katniss must've come up, because he started saying real dramatic things like, _If I'm gonna die, I want to still be me ._and _we can do this, remember when we were little, and we'd pretend we were going to war and like completely ruin the trees in the forest? _I gave Percy a look that said, _Ha! I knew that they knew each other! _

After a few minutes they got up and left, and finally Percy and I could leave. I got up and stretched my legs. We started to walk down when I said, "Did you hear what the Careers said? One, they were gonna invite us to their little group, and two, they're gonna kill off the weaker people last? We fake to look weak and then we go up against them, and totally own them!" I said. Percy looked at me, felt my forehead, and said, "Are you okay? You just said own. And it wasn't for saying something like, I have my own sword, or I own a house." I just rolled my eyes and went back inside to the elevator.

Once we got back down to our floor, we went back to our rooms. I actually looked at my room. It looked exactly like the one on the train, just a whole freaking lot bigger.

I laid back down thinking I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but I actually did, and had a dreamless night.


	7. Author Note

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I hate it when people do this to me, but it's important to know. **

**I was wondering if you could check out the poll on my profile. Please?**

**I have lost almost any imagination for this story. Hopefully, i will be able to get it back soon. But for right now, I will be putting it on hiatus. Once again. I am so sorry.**

**Sorry :'(**


End file.
